The present invention relates to a device for removing water, dust and the like and, more particularly, to a device which comprises a cooling unit with an air fan wheel and a heat exchanger and wherein the air filter housing contains an air filter between an untreated-air housing and a clean-air housing.
DE 41 09 406 C1 discloses an air filter device for an internal combustion engine with a dust precipitator in an intake line of a charged internal combustion engine. From the dust precipitator extends a dust exhaust-air line, which joins into a blower hood between a water-air heat exchanger and an engine ventilation device.